Frequency to voltage converters are used in many functions, such as phase-locked loops and tracking filters, designed for integration onto integrated circuits.
In the past, frequency to voltage converters have primarily relied upon RC networks in their design. Since resistors have a relatively poor tolerance factor in MOS integrated circuits, and are sensitive to process variations, such RC based designs were not acceptable where precision was required or, alternatively, off-chip resistors were used in the circuits.